the_wild_critters_rp_roomfandomcom-20200214-history
Nyix
Nyix (Nai-ix) is a female zangoose living in the Geia region, specifically within the kingdom of the Eldawn Legion. Under Vincent Firewing's command, she is one of the higher-ranked scouts of the Virulent. Out of them all, she's probably the youngest - after converstion, her age is equivalent to a 13 year old human girl. Pubescent, you may say. http://the-wild-critters-rp-room.wikia.com/wiki/The_Virulent Origins Nyix's young life has always been plagued with uncertainties and surprises. For one, the curious, energetic girl stumbled into one of the Virulent's tunnels by mistake as she explored some old, abandoned houses near the outskirts of the kingdom. Travelling down the stairs, the hesitant zangoose was captured without a chance to flee, her talents in espionage 'too great to pass on' under Vincent's watchful eyes. While Magnus Pyram (still alive at that time) appreciated sheer firepower to mow down his obstacles, Vincent still saw the value in a smaller, less barbaric warfare. Hence, she slowly got used to the underground lifestyle, allowing her past memories to slowly wither away. After General Magnus' death, Vincent rose into power with Lycia Cloud as his close partner. Vincent would then take a much more violent approach, agitated by the general's death while Lycia would continue supporting the backline to keep the underground community alive. Nyix had never been more important during times like this, she and has since then been actively scouting both kingdoms for their intel, exploiting their weaknesses in food and defense points. Alas, she did all this under watchful eyes. with other Virulent agents around in case she would get into trouble. Eventually, she gained Vincent's trust and was able to go on missions on her own. This was when she met a seviper named Sol in the kingdom of Eldawn, who she soon fell madly in love with. The two lovers snuck out and met during the nights whenever Vincent wasn't around, and she willingly shared secrets of the Virulent with her mate-to-be. These secret meetups made her heart race like no other, and her loyalty to the Virulent unknowingly began to diminish. Rumors about the two eventually reached Vincent's ears. Although Sol was innocent and harmless - a budding young seviper that would no doubt bring joy to everyone around him, the charizard couldn't allow one of his best scouts to be so easily distracted. Vincent ordered the execution of Sol, and despite hearing various pleas from Nyix, including her threats to leave the Virulent, he made sure to teach her a lesson, hoping to chill her heart so she would never succumb to someone else's love again. ...Needless to say, Nyix was shattered after the event, mentally destroyed possibly beyond repair. She wanted to leave, yet found no will to do so. A pleased Vincent comforted her and told her the merits of being with him, to work for the future power of the world. She would then be able to get whatever she wanted...perhaps someone else to love. That wasn't the point anymore, yet in the end she stayed anyway, feeling that the world outside was more unfamiliar to her at this point. Plus, the skies and the stars...she could only enjoy its marvels with a special seviper. She'd only feel lonely. Empty. Curses. Curse you, Vincent, for giving my life a purpose while also taking it away! Vincent gave Nyix a mission. He told her to go through the Rune Gate, to find a lucario thief named Sushi as well as the others that fought the past general. He told her to bring them into this world, gain their friendship, then execute them in their sleep. This would be her redemption, he said, but she saw something else - if she couldn't have her revenge on Vincent, perhaps these 'villains' could avenge her. Maybe they could finally allow Sol, and her, to rest in peace. Now, hope was the only thing keeping her sane.